Vitamin Water
by Aeciero
Summary: The different flavours of life.
1. Chapter One: Strength

**A/N: **A rough draft, my first time posting. One-shot, drabbles, I'm not sure yet. Criticisms are fully welcomed :)

**Title:** Vitamin Water

**Summary:** The different flavours of life.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto (c)_. Vitamin Water belongs to****** Glacéau**, and the ideas belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter One: Strength**

_Power C – Dragon Fruit (Vitamin c + taurine)_

_-_

It was her who introduced him to the wonders of Vitamin Water.

"_Sasuke, either you try this or that feminine picture of you will find its way on the school's newsletter sometime next week."_

He didn't really have a choice, knowing that his own mother had teamed up with a particular little spitfire; well, it was the only choice, besides he did try to argue that the drink seemed unhealthy.

Naturally, he figured that her response would be along the lines of 'I don't give a damn' which was precisely what she had spat back.

Yet, he couldn't help but be addicted to the beverage. He would never admit that it actually tasted _good_, nor was he thinking about tasting the drink in the first place in order to draw out a smile from her. It was probably the latter, but whatever it was, that thought was kept deep in his mind.

"_Admit it Sasuke, you are addicted to Vitamin Water because of me." Her emerald eyes glittering, and anticipating the dark haired boy's response._

"_Hn. You're wrong." _

Yeah, that thought was kept _really_ deep in his mind.

It still bothered him till this day, what exactly made him crave for the pink haired girl's presence so much? Pushing that thought aside, she was better company than Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-  
_

_Uchiha Sasuke never bothered to take notice of females, especially those who were annoying and took a great deal of time fussing over their features instead of something more necessary._

_But the way she delivered a punch to poor Uzumaki Naruto, made him actually _look_ at her for more than a second, and for once; to actually take notice of her. _

"_I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!" The whimpers of the blonde haired boy were the source of amusement which elicited a gleeful smirk from Haruno Sakura's -what once was an innocent face._

_Such brute strength coming from a girl was shocking to say at least, he always stereotyped girls to be weak, however he was sure to keep his guard up, in particular after the scene he had just witnessed, it wasn't wise to provoke this female._

"_Call me weak again and this fist will meet your right eye." The female growled._

_Funny, he had always pegged her to be particularly weak from the way she and her other female friend behaved towards him._

_But then again, looks can be deceiving. _

_-  
_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Glancing at the pink haired girl, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the memory of his first realisation that Haruno Sakura was just more than a pretty face.

Haruno Sakura wasn't as considerate as many others had made her out to be, and this led to a whole new subject. She was evil, her evilness rivalled his own brother, and that meant danger -he had to be honest about that.

And this was why he was in a mid-arm wrestle with said evil girl...

Fighting over the last bottle of Power C - Vitamin Water.

But being male and all, he naturally had the advantage, "Give up Sakura."

She glared hard at him, now using _both_ her hands to try and win the glorious prize, "Now I wish that I never introduced you to Vitamin Water."

_Despite what she had said, he was glad that she did._

_

* * *

_

Read & Review (:_  
_


	2. Chapter Two: Protection

**A/N: **I am very sorry for my hideously late, late, late post! I've been busy with college and building up my art project to be exhibited in march :) But I did lack creativity for several weeks, so this chapter is slightly longer than usual. Yes I purposely forced myself to stop procrastinating and to get on with this. I hope you enjoy! Oh and I did wait until today (25th of December) to post this up ;) Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year everyone!

**Title:** Vitamin Water

**Summary:** The different flavours of life.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto (c)_. Vitamin Water belongs to****** Glacéau**, and the ideas belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Protection **

_Defence – Raspberry Apple (Vitamin C + Zinc)_

-

There was always _one_ day in the week where everything just seemed like a disaster.

For Haruno Sakura, today was no exception.

It was ironic really.

She had actually woken up thinking that today was going to be a particularly good day seeing as her alarm clock had rung on time, but the minute she opened her fridge, she knew instantly that God wasn't finished tormenting her.

She wondered if she kicked puppies in her past life for God to be constantly showering her with misfortunes. No, she couldn't have kicked puppies; she must have constantly abused them.

It took her several minutes to re-collect her thoughts, thus facing the dilemma before her.

There was no Vitamin Water.

-

Sakura slumped further in her chair, her mood clearly projected on her face.

"You look as if a truck ran you over."

The pink haired girl shot a stony glare at the offender, yet she forced herself to suppress the smile which was quickly forming; at her friend's blunt comment, "Thanks Ino-pig. You've totally made my day."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Flashback_

_-  
_

"_No." This was the first word which came out of her mouth during the entire fifteen minutes of lunch break._

_This statement elicited raised eyebrows in her direction, namely Tenten who was staring her down with a fierce gaze of determination. _

_Looks like the 'Spirit of youth' has been infecting her mind lately._

_It wasn't a big deal for someone to stay quiet for fifteen minutes, however this is Yamanka Ino. _

_And Yamanaka Ino was never quiet.  
_

_There could only be a reason to why Ino was behaving like this, however instead of finding out, Hinata took the initiative to try and enlighten the drastic mood change around their table, just in case things got a _little_ destructive._

_But it seems like those ideas were cut short-_

_-As a livid shriek rang through the cafeteria. _

_It caused several commotions, but it wasn't as if Sakura cared. She was too caught up in the moment to pay attention to her surroundings –as usual. _

"_Calm down!" _

_Sakura sent an incredulous look towards Tenten, "You would be pissed too if your _dearest _buddy leaves you in a room with an oversized Barbie doll." She directed a disgusted look towards Ino who had an innocent smile already formed on her face. "Don't give me that fake smile pig. Just because Nara rejected you doesn't mean it's the end of the world. He's still hung over his ex; imagine all those guys you rejected; now you feel like them."_

_The smile was wiped off the blonde's face as she scowled then glared at the pink haired girl. _

_But deep down, she knew they were encouraging words; albeit a little blunt, it would have been pleasing to the ear if sugar-coated. _

_It was in Sakura's nature to defend those close to her, she presented a heart-warming smile which removed the dark mood around them. _

_Ino glanced at the red ribbon holding up the pink pony tail –which happened to be in her face, it wasn't like she was staring at it for some time. Even though it looks like a tattered ribbon, the red material was symbolic; trust, loyalty and protection. _

_It was an symbolic offering to Sakura, who accepted with a genuine smile a few years ago. _

"_Looks as if the tables have turned." Ino whispered, seeing as it was Sakura who was coming to her defence nowadays, unlike before._

_It was confirmed the moment she punched the poor boy who ogled at Ino. _

_Ino couldn't help but wonder, who would be protecting Sakura?_

_-  
_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura graced the couple before her with a disgusted glare. "Ino-pig, your fat head is already blocking my success to university. It doesn't particularly help by having another head in the way. It just blocks up all the other negative spaces."

Ino blinked once, then blinked again as she gasped, however her face returned back to it's impassive state. "I don't understand you. I'll treat you to Starbucks?"

Instead of rampaging on to another topic, Sakura stood rooted on the spot as the mentioning of the word 'Starbucks' made her mouth water... until she coincidently saw an innocent bottle lying in the trash -the letters 'Vi' was enough for her to recognise the beverage. Her mood immediately went downhill. "I don't feel for Starbucks right now."

"I did offer! You are the one turning it down." The blonde grinned, as she resumed her previous _activities_, which did not include learning in the academic fields.

* * *

What could be worse than spending an entire lesson staring at a couples' intimate exchange, having being deprived of something that's a daily obsession –in Sakura's case Vitamin Water and not having your close friend to bitch all these problems to?

Nothing right?

Life was wonderful, another couple making out by the lockers; she thought this couple business had ended the moment she stepped out of the classroom. Her violent thoughts were broken as Tenten jogged to catch up with her, also eyeing the couple.

"Hey isn't that Gaara? He's the only guy who wears eyeliner." Tenten squinted, her eyesight has been deteriorating ever since she spent late nights emailing Neji.

"You need to have your eyes-" Sakura yelped as Tenten snapped her head towards the couple's direction.

The yelp enabled the couple to break apart. God abso-fucking-lutely loved her to bits didn't he?

She glanced at his face, then swiftly turned around and walked away.

'_Ouch'_ It wasn't like they were dating for _that_ long.

But it hurt, and Sakura had to admit, things actually can get worse.

Life's a bitch.

* * *

It was cool, and the sky dark, with scatters of stars here and there spreading itself amongst the sky.

With a scene so beautiful, Haruno Sakura just loved to contradict things.

"Why am I always having bad luck?" She questioned, staring at the male besides her, who was lightly moving back and forth on the swing; a ghost of a smile appeared.

'_Well, well, don't you look happy?'_ A scowl formed on her face as she was answered with a smirk. Not even a sentence or word or anything. A damn _smirk_. She wanted to punch her fist through his pretty little-

Of course being her close friend and all, there was only one thing needed to calm the aggravated female. He handed her a bottle, one that he was about to finish but seeing her pitiful state-

_Correction: He couldn't handle the thought of her being upset with another male._

Cutting his train of thoughts in half, Sakura exclaimed "UCHIHA SASUKE YOU ARE GOD!" As she drowned the bottle of Vitamin Water, "See, why can't all guys be like you?"

_If only..._

He raised his eyebrows, hiding the emotion caused by her declaration.

"Except...they need to take that six foot stick out of their ass –if they were like you."

He glared.

She smiled.

"She handed him back the empty bottle. "You always know that raspberry and apple flavour makes me better."

"Because it's your favourite." He countered dryly.

_Because he would remember anything for her._

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading my work, it does make me happy :D  
& also thank you for the fave's, reviews, alerts and everything ^^


End file.
